1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage libraries and particularly to a method and apparatus for mass loading and unloading of data cartridges in a data storage library. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data storage library that includes a walk-in customer access port that may be accessed by a user while the remainder of the library remains on-line and secure.
2. Background of the Invention
Automated data storage libraries incorporate one or more robotic mechanisms for moving data cartridges around within the library. From time to time, these robotic mechanisms require maintenance actions. Maintenance is usually performed through a service door in the library""s housing that allows personnel to access robotic mechanisms inside the library. Everything within the library, including all of the robotic mechanisms and tape drives, are shut down any time the service door is open. This shut down is done for the safety of the personnel performing the maintenance on the robots.
The approach of shutting down the robotic mechanisms during maintenance is costly to the automated data storage library owner in terms of down time of the library and security for the data within. The library can perform no useful work while the service door is open and all of the robots are shut down. Even if maintenance is required on only one robotic mechanism, the other robots must be stopped in order to avoid possible collisions with the personnel. This means that no new data cartridges can be mounted into the read/write drives, and data cartridges currently in the read/write drives cannot be dismounted during maintenance operations.
In the prior art, there is a problem with permitting users access to a data storage library to easily load and unload large quantities of data cartridges into slots of a data storage library. Access to the library has been permitted by taking the library offline while the user accesses the slots in the library.
Therefore, the current technology would be improved by a data storage library that includes a walk-in portion that may be accessed by a user while the remainder of the library remains on-line, secure, and accessible to a robot that may continue to operate while a user is in the walk-in portion in order to permit loading and unloading of large quantities of tape cartridges.
A data storage library is disclosed that provides a variable sized load/unload area within the library. The data storage library includes a housing defining an exterior and an interior region, storage slots disposed in the interior region for storing data cartridges, at least one barrier door, at least one front door, and a controller. The barrier door has a closed position for dividing the interior region into a first interior region and a second interior region. Thus, the interior region is divided into two regions when the barrier door is closed. The controller closes the barrier door prior to the front door being opened, and opens the barrier door only after the front door is closed. Thus, access is permitted to only the first interior region from the exterior region when the front door is opened. The first interior region is sized to permit a user to entirely physically enter the first interior region.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.